Home Is Calling
by Enjolras345
Summary: Sequel to 'Hearing His Words' If you haven't read that, please read before you read this! It will make more sense if you do!


**A/N Here is the sequel to 'Hearing His Words' I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

It was all very light, for a time.

Then things went dark.

Voice came.

Voices went.

After a while, Grantaire grew used to the darkness.

He grew used to the voices that came, and then abandoned him.

He never heard the voices he wanted to hear though.

The voices of his friends never came, he thought they would have wanted to come check on him.

Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe they thought the drunkard Grantaire wasn't worth their time.

But Eponine would have come, wouldn't she?

She knew he loved her. So she must want to at least see him.

He waited for her to come.

Time seemed to stand still as he waited, but he waited nonetheless.

He waited in the dark, until one day the voices became clear and he heard them speaking of Eponine.

"The Thenardier girl?"

"Yes, her."

"Was she killed?"

"Died, after the barricades. No one knows how or why."

Grantaire felt his heart drop. And his stomach twist. Dead? How could she be dead? He had protected her, hadn't he?

All of a sudden, the dark seemed to start to turn light and he could feel the pain leaving his body. It was all very slow, and yet fast at the same time. He felt like he was spinning but knew it was only his head.

He closed his eyes, but still it didn't block out the light and the mesmerizing voices that now filled his ears. All singing as sweetly as he had ever heard.

He couldn't make out what they were singing, but it was filled with joy, and he couldn't help but imagine the angels that must have been singing.

He was on his way, he assumed. To heaven.

Then things started to come into focus, and he began to believe he wasn't in heaven at the moment after all.

He was in the streets of Paris, the ones he had walked so often before. But they looked different. Dark, and empty. No noise filling them whatsoever.

He didn't mind to much, until he saw the barricades. And then the bodies of his friends that all lay lined up next to each other.

He clapped a hand over his mouth and tried to hold in any noise he might make at the sight.

They were all just laying there, once passionate eyes staring into nothing and skin more pale than he had ever seen it.

Even little Gavroche lay next to his brothers in arms.

Grantaire swallowed as he looked upon them. They had been so certain of the new world, and look what it cost them.

Enjolras' words suddenly rang through his head and he closed his eyes tightly.

_Have you asked of yourself, what's the price you might pay?_

When he walked to the spot where his Apollo lay, motionless on the floor, blonde curls in front of his passionate blue eyes staring forward and a defiant smile on his face, he had to look away.

It was a shame for these boys to die. These boys who had their whole lives ahead of them.

As he stepped farther down the line, he saw his own body laying next to Enjolras'. His jaw was locked, and eyes were filled with fire. A fire he had never seen before.

"How is that possible.." He mused to himself as he looked upon what must have been his earthly body.

When he looked into his reflection in one of the old windows, he looked just as he had before. except the dark circles that usually sat beneath his eyes had disappeared and the cuts and bullet holes that had penetrated his skin had vanished. His skin was a ghastly white, and his eyes shone with a more defined light then they ever had when he was alive.

He stepped away from the bodies that lay lined up next to each other. Brothers, in every sense of the word is what they were.

He didn't understand where they were though, if he was dead. And they were dead. Then why couldn't he see their other bodies. The ones that they must have gotten. Just as he had.

Once more, he waited.

Waited for one, or another.

Or any, of his brothers in arms to show up.

He waited, but none came.

So he forced himself to leave. To walk down the street, away from the Cafe Musian, for the last time.

As he walked down the street, tears began to slide down his cheeks. They were gone, they were all gone. Why were they gone?

Why had they left him behind?

Was he not worth it to them?

He knew he was never at their level, but they had treated him well. Even when he was drunk.

He thought Eponine would have waited, if anyone.

Suddenly, he caught movement on the street. The first movement he had seen since he had begun to walk alone.

It was a girl, dressed in white, with Rosey cheeks against her olive skin, and dimples that appeared when she smiled.

Her hair was braided and curled, in a way that caressed her face, framing it. Like a lovely picture.

He wished to paint a picture of her, of this moment. For he had never seen anything so lovely or something so enchanting.

As she moved closer to him, he saw that it was Eponine.

She looked truly happy, for the first time. And he couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

Her brown eyes filled with joy, and hope. Something that was rare to ever see in them, and her body no longer bore the bruises that it had from her father on earth.

"Eponine." He choked out, running towards her.

She waited where she stood, and allowed him to embrace her as the two were close enough.

"I heard what you said," She whispered into his curls. "I love you too."

Grantaire held Eponine close to himself and swallowed the emotion that seemed to build up in his throat. She had heard what he said before he had died. And she knew he loved her.

And she loved him back. He was happy, and did not care what happened after that. Because his Eponine loved him. And that was really all he could ask for.

After a long moment, Eponine pulled away from his embrace and he looked at her confusedly. "You're leaving?"

A smile formed on the new, happy, Eponine's lips and she nodded. "We both are."

She took his hand in hers, and led him towards a familiar light that he could hear faint singing echoing out of.

Grantaire hesitated, but followed her. "The guys are there? I don't know if they want to see me."

Eponine smiled and kissed him on the lips, her touch tender and her eyes knowing.

"They miss you. You've kept us waiting long enough. They want to see you."

There was a small pause then she led him once more towards the light, her eyes not leaving his.

"It's time to go home, Taire."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and favorite! God Bless!**


End file.
